


Sweetest Sound by Dracothelizard [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sweetest Sound by Dracothelizard read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: For the following prompt on the kinkmeme:<br/>Whenever he turns on the radio, Carlos can feel Cecil's voice touching him, molesting him...fucking him, if he lets it. He thinks it's incredibly hot. But Cecil has no idea that his voice is doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sound by Dracothelizard [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweetest Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909725) by [Dracothelizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard). 



**Title** : Sweetest Sound  
 **Author** : Dracothelizard  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
 **Character** : Carlos/Cecil  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : For the following prompt on the kinkmeme:  
Whenever he turns on the radio, Carlos can feel Cecil's voice touching him, molesting him...fucking him, if he lets it. He thinks it's incredibly hot. But Cecil has no idea that his voice is doing this.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909725)  
**Length** 0:31:50  
Link: [zip mp3 here ](http:///rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Sweetest%20Sound%20by%20Dracothelizard.mp3.zip)


End file.
